The Girl In The Forest
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Long One Shot Dipper and Mabel are moving out to Gravity Falls with their divorced Mother while Dipper is steadily get depressed about it but can a mysterious girl help him get over it?


Driving down the road two kids were looking at their new home their Parents were divorced they had to live with their mom at their great uncle's shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon as they pulled up to the old shack the boy saw something out the window in the woods but decided to shrug it off as they saw their Gruncle Stan. waving at them their mom walked up to him and got a big hug from him the twins then walked up to introduced themselves

"Hey kids I'm your Gruncle Stan

"H-Hi I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel." Dipper introduced

"I heard that your dad left, but hey good riddance I say I knew him for a while and he was kinda a deadbeat you guys deserve better." He said as he went to the car and grabbed their luggage and brought in

"Dipper will we be okay without dad?" Mabel asked

"I don't know Mabel." Dipper said as he grabbed her hand and walked inside

After a few hours, the twins got settled in, but they didn't feel like home just then there was a knock on their door and the twins' mother walked in

"Hey, I was going to get a pizza you have any special request?" Their mother asked

"No just anything you bring back is good." Mabel said as she hid in her sweater

"Dipper?" She asked

"I don't care anything is good." Dipper said as he hid under his blanket their mother sighed and left them to get to the pizza shop.

Dipper then got up and looked out the window to his mother car driving off he sighed and closed his eyes he then heard tapping on the window he looked up and saw someone throwing stones he then went downstairs and went outside he looked around and saw that she was gone he then looked into the forest and saw her waving she then beckoned him to come to her Dipper began walking into the forests after five minutes of walking he looked around to find her but she was nowhere to be seen he then felt hands on his eyes

"Guess who?" she said Dipper then turned around and saw her she had blonde hair which reached her legs, she had on a black vest with a purple shirt she also had tan cargo shorts long white socks and matching purple sneakers.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked

"Right now just call me Mystery, and I want to get to know you." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper in the woods till they reached a campsite there was a tent with a solar panel and a satellite it was set up next to a waterfall and had a roaring fire going

"You like my home?" She asked

"Your home?" he asked

"Yep I live here it free and no one knows about it but me." she said as she pulled up a chair for her and him she reached into the cooler and pulled out two sodas.

"So why did you moved here?" the girl asked him

"My parents got a divorce and my sister and my mom had to move here." He said as he was on the verge of tears "I mean I don't know what was wrong I didn't get in trouble in school, I did my best with my studies, but he still…" Dipper then covered his face and started crying, Mystery then got up and hugged him he hugged back

"Dipper, Dipper look at me, it not your fault or your sister's or your mother's it his fault for not seeing what he had." She said, "Dipper he is gone but you still your sister and your mother, so you're not alone." She said as she hugged him again she then noticed the sun was going down.

"C'mon let's get you home." She said as she grabbed his hand and escorted him back to the shack where a cop car was parked out front, he then felt her hand leave his he turned around and saw that she was gone he then heard he voice echoing "Don't tell anyone you saw me." he then walked inside he saw his mother talking with a policeman she saw him walked and immediately ran towards him and hugs him

"Dipper I was so worried about you." she said

"I'm fine mom I just went out for a walk." He said not looking at her she then saw the dry tears on the side of his face

"I'm just glad you're okay, Dipper now go get something to eat with your sister." she said

"I'm so sorry for calling you I promise it won't happen again." She said

"Don't worry ma'am I'm sure he's just dealing with stuff." The officer said

"Yeah, I hope he can get past it." she then started playing with her hair "Hey do you have a wife?" she asked

"Nope, been single since high school, why ask?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to do something Friday?" she asked

"Yeah, I would like that." he said, he then handed her his number.

"Okay, so I'll see you Friday Mrs… "

"Sasha my name is Sasha, Officer..."

"Johnathan She said as she closed the door

"Are you sure you want to put yourself out there yet?" Stan asked

"I just need to move on from this for the kids and for me." She said

"Okay hun just be careful okay." Stan said

"I will welp guess it's time for us to get some sleep could you help me with Dipper?" She then noticed the twins asleep with pizza in their mouth Stan then picked up Dipper while Sasha picked up Mabel and took them to their room Sasha then tucked them in for the night

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper awoke to the sound of something tapping on the window he got and looked out of the window and saw his new friend Mystery he got up and went outside to the woods and was surprised by a hug

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine Mystery I got some pizza and went to bed." he said, Mystery then grabbed his hand and began to pull him, but he didn't move

"Mystery wait, at least, let me tell my mom where I'm going." he begged, Mystery let's go and he runs back inside to find his mom in the kitchen

"Morning mom." he said to her

"Morning Dipper." She replied

"Hey is it okay if I explore the forest." He asked which surprised her

"Um okay Dipper, just don't go too far." She said

"Okay, Mom." He said as he walked back outside Mystery and followed her to her camp where he treated him to breakfast

"So Mystery what do you like to do for fun?" He asked as she finished her apple and started to strip into her underwear and dove into the stream

"You coming?" She asked as she dove under and towards the waterfall, Dipper then removed his shirt, shorts and his shoes and dove in and followed her towards the waterfall and found a cave behind he then saw her waving he swam up to the shore and got up he then followed Mystery deeper into the cave he then noticed it was getting darker till there was a beam of light coming up as he got there saw Mystery on a cliff Dipper then looked around and saw the waterfall the led down to her camp he then looked up and saw Mystery"You ready?" She asked

"Ready for what?" Dipper asked Mystery then grabbed his hands and forced him to jump off the cliff Dipper was screaming flailing his arms around he then felt Mystery's fingers intertwined with his

he stop screaming as he saw her smile he then smiled with her they both looked down and saw the water once they hit they went deep into the water Dipper then saw her she then swam back up while Dipper followed when he reached the surface he took a huge deep breath of air he then saw Mystery drying off.

"Mystery are you crazy!?" Dipper yelled

"What's wrong I thought you would like to feel a rush." She said

"Mystery you are a crazy girl." Dipper said

"Hey, it's how I have fun here when I'm not by myself that is." She said while putting on some clothes and tossing Dipper a towel.

"What do you me by yourself?" he asked

"I case you haven't noticed I live by myself here." She said, "I ran away from home and decided to move out here and away from them." She said

"So if you don't mind me asking, but why did you leave?" Dipper asked

"My Parents are too controlling, they always seem to make my life a living nightmare so I grabbed my father's tent set and came out here where I'm free to do whatever I want." She said as she jumps in a chair

"But what do you do for food?" Dipper asked

"Simple I go deeper into the forest to find these rare diamond and sell them to the local jeweler to get food." She explained

"Okay, I was just wondering, but I wanted to ask why me?" He asked which confused her. "Why bother talking to me instead of my sister? I mean she's a girl and you can talk to me about your problems with her, but you chose me, why?" Dipper asked

"It's not important, it's almost lunch why don't you head back home." she said and took his hand and took him back to the shack.

"Well see ya later." She waved

"Wait." He yelled, "I want to see you again but, I know you don't want to show yourself in public so is there a way for me to see you without you coming out here?" Dipper asked

"Hmm, I guess I leave you a trail to follow so you can see me but, remember always come alone, unless I say so." She said

"Okay Thank you." Dipper said just then Mystery kissed his cheek they both blush, but Mystery smiled as ran back to her camp. Dipper entered the shack and was attacked by Mabel

"Dipper where did you go?" She asked

"I was just exploring the woods and I guess I got sidetrack." he said Mabel then got close to his face

"What's that on your cheek?" Mabel asked

Dipper then looked in a mirror and saw a lipstick on him

"Are you seeing a girl?" Mabel asked with a slight smile

"N-No I just found a lip shaped rock and fell down on it." Dipper said

"Oh well, I hope you're okay." Mabel said

"I'm fine." He said, "So where's mom?" Dipper asked

"She said that she was going to meet with someone today about a job." Mabel informed

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Dipper asked

"I don't know?" she replied

"Well, I guess I should head back out." Dipper said

"Dipper are you hiding something from me?" Mabel asked

"N-no why would you ask that, Mabel?" Dipper asked as he turned to the door

"Because you always go off somewhere, without telling me I thought we were a team?" Mabel said

"I know Mabel and we are, but what I'm doing is complicated and I swore… to myself to keep it a secret till I'm ready to tell you, so be patient with me, okay?"

"Okay Dip, just don't go getting yourself killed out there." Mabel replied

"I won't." Dipper said as he walked back out

"I said I'd be patient, but he didn't say I could follow him." Mabel thought to herself as she took off her sweater to reveal a camouflage one she then carefully left the shack and went into the woods to follow Dipper after a while she found herself behind a bush near a campsite. She saw Dipper looking around like he was finding someone just then someone came out of the purple tent it was a girl that looked like their age the girl then hugged Dipper and sat down to talk Mabel was confused on what's happening

"Is Dipper on a… Date!?" She thought to herself. "No Dipper's way too awkward to even talk to a girl." Mabel then took a step back and step on a twig which caught the girl's attention. She then threw a rock at Mabel which hits her and she lets out a huge "ow" in pain

"Mabel?" Dipper asked as Mabel came out rubbing her head from the hit

"Dipper you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Mystery said

"He didn't tell no one I followed him here, but the real question is who are you?" Mabel asked

"Mabel this is Mystery, I'm not kidding she won't tell me her real name." Dipper said

"So what is she doing here?" Mabel asked

"I ran away from my controlling parents." Mystery stated

"Oh." Mabel said feeling bad for asking

"It's okay in fact I wanted to meet you actually." Mystery stated

"Me?" Mabel asked

"You and your brother actually." Mystery said."I just told Dipper to not tell to see if I can trust him."

"You didn't trust me?" Dipper asked

"Dipper I've lived here for a long time, of course, I wouldn't trust you right off the bat." she stated

"I…"

"Let it go, bro, she's got you there." Mabel intervened

"Fine." Dipper said which made the girls laugh

"So now that you're here why don't we have fun some." she then took Mabel hand and took her and Mabel's clothes off and pushed her into the water Dipper then took his shirt off and dove in they went into the waterfalls cave and took her to the top

"Uh, Mystery Mabel doesn't do well with heights." Dipper stated

"Neither did I, but I did this to get over it." she said

"Did what?" Mabel stupidly asked. Mystery then grabbed her hand and jumped off the cliff with Mabel in hand Dipper then followed as they were falling Mabel was screaming like crazy just like Dipper did, but Mabel grabbed her hand

"Open your eyes." Mystery yelled Mabel refused to tell Dipper grabbed her hand which forced her to look at him

"Mabel Look" Dipper yelled Mabel then took in her surroundings and was amazed at what she saw the lush green forest, the huge water tower with "Gravity Falls" painted on it, she then smiled at this wonderful sight.

"Here it comes brace yourselves." Dipper yelled as they hit the water creating a huge splash Mabel was the first to come up to take a huge breath of air, Mystery and Dipper came up on their backs laughing

"Fun as always Mystery." Dipper said with a goofy grin

"I know it's the perfect rush." She said the trip then got out and laid down on the stones letting the sun dry them off

"Man Dipper I wished I followed you yesterday today was fun." Mabel exclaimed

"Yeah too bad you guys have to go now." Mystery said Dipper then looked at the sun and saw that it was near setting

"She right, we got to go Mabel." Dipper said putting on his shirt

"Aww, I don't want to leave yet." She complained

"I know, but we have to get dress Mabel." he said as he tossed her sweater towards her.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Mabel asked

"Sure just make sure you don't tell anyone I'm here." Mystery said

"Why not, your parents might be worried?" Mabel said

"Look Mabel just do tell anyone." Mystery said threateningly

"Okay, no need to be hostile." Mabel said

"Sorry for yelling, It's just I don't want to be found right now." She said

"Okay, Mystery will…"

"Pacifica…" She interjected

"Huh?" Dipper asked

"My real name it's Pacifica." She said

"Pacifica, that's a nice name." Dipper said as he and Mabel went back home

 _Meanwhile_

Dipper and Mabel made it back home to find the police car there again they took caution as they walked in they found their mother having a nice chat with them she then noticed them and tells them to come over

"Jonathan, you remember my kids Dipper and Mabel." She said

"Hello, Officer Jonathan." Dipper and Mabel said in unison

"You know you can call me John." He said

"Sorry." Mabel said

"Anywho I better get back to work later Shara." he then kissed her cheek and left

"Oh he so perfect." she said out loud she then saw Dipper walk off in a fit of anger

"Oh dear." She said as she followed him to his room she saw him laying face down on his pillow

"Dippy, are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed his back

"Mom, do you miss dad?" he asked

"Dippy of course I do, but he did something that can never be forgivable."

"But, Mabel and I get in fights like that and we always make up."

"Dippy it's complicated for grown-ups." She said he just sighed and closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep Sasha then left him alone to sleep. By the time he woke up it already dark and everyone was asleep he got up and went to get him something to eat he opened the fridge to find a plate of mac and cheese and a chicken leg he took it out and popped it in the microwave to heat it up as he was doing that he heard something outside he grabbed a flashlight and went to investigate he looked left and slowly to the right as he was face to face to Pacifica he almost screamed, but Pacifica covered his mouth with a finger

"Shh, It's just me." She said

"Don't scare me like that." Dipper whisper yelled

"Sorry geez, are you going to let me in?" She asked

Dipper then moved aside and lets her in.

"Nice place here, much more homey than where I used to live." She said as she took a seat, Dipper then took his food out and placed it in the table as he was about to eat a spoonful of mac and cheese Pacifica got closer and opened her mouth

"Uh what are you doing, Pacifica?" Dipper asked

"I'm hungry, feed me." She said as she opened her mouth again Dipper then sighed and fed her

"Mmm, your mother cooks really good." She said Dipper then saw this as an opportunity tp find out more about Pacifica

"Oh cmon I better you mother cooks better." He said

"Are you kidding me my mom doesn't even… Wait I know what are you doing?" She said

"W-what?" Dipper asked

"You have to try much better to try to get information from me now keep feeding me." She said as she opened her mouth and Dipper then fed her again

"You know it's like we're a married couple feeding each other." Pacifica chuckled as Dipper blushed

"Well unless you feed me it's not like that." Dipper stated, Pacifica then grabbed the spoon and began to feed Dipper

"Say ah." She said which made him blush deeper he took his bite she then grabbed another spoon

"Close your eyes." She said

"What?" Dipper asked

"Just do it." She said Dipper then closed his eyes

"Now pucker your lips." she said

"What?" Dipper said

"Don't question me just do it." Pacifica complained Dipper then puckered his lips, but instead of food he felt another pair of lips on his he opened his eyes and saw Pacifica kissing him Dipper hands then moved on his own and brought Pacifica closer she dropped the spoon and grabbed his cheek. She then let's go their eyes never looked away but their cheeks were deep red.

"Well I better get going." She said as she walked out the door as she closed she laid back on the door and placed her hands on her chest trying to calm her heart as she went back into the forest

The Next Morning

Sasha awoke to get coffee only to find Dipper sitting there from last night in a shocked state, she walked over to him and snapped her fingers trying to wake him up. but he was still shocked she then called Mabel in she examined her brothers face she licked her finger and stuck it in his ear which woke him

"Ahh Mabel why did you do that?" He asked as his own mother was laughing

"Hey, we tried to wake you up, but…" Mabel then saw his lips they had a slight smudge on them

"Hey what's…"

"Nothing!" He said as he ran out the door into the woods

"Hmm, something's off about him." Mabel said as she looked as her mother

"The last time I saw a face like that is when I kissed your father." she said the girls then opened their eyes then popped open at this realization.

"Dipper was kissed by a girl last night." They said together

"I don't get it Dipper is too much of a nervous wreck to be kissing girls, so who could… Pacifica!" She thought to herself as she ran out the to Pacifica camp she stop halfway as she saw Dipper and Pacifica talking with their feet in the water Dipper then moved his hand over hers, they looked at each they started to blushed she saw as their heads began to move together for a kiss. Mabel then squealed which blew her cover both Dipper and Pacifica moved away and blushed from embarrassment

"I can't believe it you two kissed!" Mabel yelled making them redder

"We weren't kissing, Pacifica had something in her eyes and I was trying to get it out." Dipper said

"Bro, I know what I saw you kissed her and she kissed back." Mabel stated

"It not likes that we swear." Pacifica said with a face that looked like a tomato

"You can't lie to me Dip so tell how did this happen?" She asked

"Fine." He said

Flashback 10 mins ago Dipper's P.O.V

"I was on my way here to talk to Pacifica what was last night about as I got here I found her cooking breakfast for herself she saw me a waved to me to come over

"Hey Dipper, you had breakfast yet?" She asked me, I was about to say something, but my stomach answered for me.

"I guess not." She said to me with a chuckle as she was cooking she asked me to "Set up the folding table" which I did she then handed me two plates and told me to "Set the table." which I did when she was done cooking she dished out the eggs she was cooking which were delicious after that we decided to soak our feet in the stream and just sat there in silence till I asked

"Pacifica, why did you kiss me last night?" I asked her she then smiled and told me

"Because I think you are cute." She told me which made me blush and looked from her

"Re-really?" I stupidly asked

"Yeah, I feel comfortable around you, you make me feel better." she said to me as she placed her head on my shoulder she then grabbed my face and forced me to look at her and asked me "Do you think I'm cute?" "Of course!" I said excitedly she then gave me a hug as she lets go we look in each others we both started to blush as we got closer and connected lips or we almost did till we heard a squeal.

Flashback end

"Aww, that was an adorable story, sorry that I ruined the moment." Mabel said

"It's okay, Mabel just give us a heads up when you get here when Dipper and I are alone okay?"

"I will." she said as the group laugh

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Mabel asked

"Well I was going to ask Dipper on a hiking date, but I realized that I'm almost out of food so want to help me get some diamonds?" She asked the twins

"Sure." They both said in unison they then went deeper into the forest till they reached a cave Pacifica then pulled out a flashlight and started walking in the twins followed her closely as she shine the light straight ahead after a while Mabel started to feel a little tired Dipper had to carry her on his back making Pacifica jealous she knew she faked being tired but her really bad acting as they got to the end of the cave

"Pacifica I don't see any here." Dipper said Pacifica then turned off her light and the diamonds began to glow the twins were in awe as they saw the beautiful carbon glowing

"Alright time to get to work." Pacifica said she then placed her hand on the wall and started to feel around the diamonds till she pulled out a loose one.

"Well aren't you going to help?" She asked the twins then scrambled to the wall doing what Pacifica was doing Dipper and Pacifica started to get closer to each other till their hands touch each other they looked at each other and smiled Mabel then hot whistle at them they looked away and continued mining for diamonds. After awhile they went back to her campsite Pacifica said she had to change real quick she then came out in a trenchcoat and he had her hair hidden under a purple bandana she also had some sunglasses.

"What's up with the disguise?" Mabel asked

"Um, I just want to look like this for my own reason that we don't need to get into." Pacifica said she then escorted them to the local jeweler when they got there they saw two adults Pacifica then kept her head down as they listen to the conversation between

"Look, sir, I'm telling you we ran out of those diamonds." The jeweler said to the man

"Do you know who I am? I'm Preston Northwest the wealthiest man in Gravity Falls and what I want I get it you better get a new shipment soon I'll be back." He then bumped into Pacifica who dropped her diamonds she scrambled to gather them, but Preston then grabbed one and opened his eyes in shock

"This is what I was looking for telling me where did you get this?" He said getting close to Pacifica

"I actually find them and sell them here." She said in a different voice

"I'll buy them from you at top dollar, please sell them to me." Preston said

"Hey, you can't do that those are my top seller and you need me to turn it into jewelry." The Jeweler said Preston gritted his teeth and gave back to diamond to Pacifica and went to the door

"I'll be back in a few hours." He said as he slammed the door Pacifica then walked up to the Jeweler

"Sorry, about that Pacifica so what did you bring me today?" He asked

"Just the same paul, but, this time, I brought extra for you so that he doesn't complain again."

"Thank you, Pacifica, you such a sweet girl, in fact, I'll double the pay this time since you brought more."

"Thank you, Paul oh I didn't introduce you this is Mabel and My-My…" Pacifica then began to blush trying to complete her sentence. "My B-boyfriend Dipper." She said which made Paul laugh "Okay, Pacifica just follow me to the back and will complete the transaction." The group then followed him into the back and watch him turned the diamonds into rings, necklaces, and other trinkets. He then puts some on display

"Well that should do it, anyway here is your payment." He then handed her a $100,000 the girls then started to walk out, but the jeweler pulled Dipper back and handed him something

"Here I made this for Pacifica and I think you should give it to her young man." Dipper then opened it and a pair diamond ear was shown

"But I can't pay for this." Dipper said

"It's okay young man this diamond is my top seller I can make it up in a day, so it's on the house." Dipper then smiled

"Thank you, sir." Dipper said as he puts the velvet box in his vest and walked out with the girls back outside and towards the supermarket where she bought her food and body wash. When they were done they saw it was almost sundown

"Well I guess I should be getting back to the shack, Dipper why don't you help Pacifica with her groceries." Mabel said as she ran off towards the shack leaving the couple alone after a long walk they made it back to her camp as the sky was getting darker fireflies started to glow

"Wait, it almost winter why are there fireflies?" Dipper asked

"Well, these are special ones that only come out during this day." She said as she placed her food in her tent Dipper then felt the velvet box in his pocket he grabbed Pacifica's hands and took her to the stream and sat down with her and gave her the box, she opened it and saw the earrings she had her mouth open

"Dipper?"

"Yeah, then shopkeeper wanted me to give you those."

"Dipper?" She asked him as he turned his head and was surprised with a kiss Dipper then broke the kiss and stood up he grabbed Pacifica hand and pulled her back into the kiss they wrapped their hands around each other

"Hey, Pacifica I've been meaning to asked how old are you?" Dipper asked

"Dipper you rude boy never ask a girl her age but if you have to know I'm thirteen." she said

"Really I'm thirteen too." Dipper said as he looked into Pacifica's eyes they were sparkling in the moonlight Dipper heart then began to ache as he kept staring, Pacifica then began to blush as well

"D-Dipper your just starting." She said

"Pacifica, can I tell you something?"

"S-sure."

"I love you." He said as she blushed deeper "I love you, Pacifica, you helped me through everything that had happened you made it possible for me to be genuinely happy again and I don't want to lose you." Tears of joys then begin falling down his cheeks "I never want to lose you you're too important to me now." Pacifica eyes then began to water she then wiped her tears away

"Dipper, I love you too." She said to him Dipper then kissed her again till they heard rustling in the bushes

"It probably Mabel." Dipper said

"Let her watch." Pacifica said as they continued kissing till they heard.

"Dipper Pines!" Dipper looked over to see his mother with Mabel looking ashamed

"Dipper, you had me so worried when you didn't come home." She then began to lecture him till she saw Pacifica "Who is this?" she asked

"This is Pacifica." Dipper said

"So this is your little girlfriend, you spend all your time with, well time to say goodbye to her I'm sure her parents are worried too." Just as Sasha was about to pull her away Pacifica pulled him back and hugged him.

"Mrs. Pines please don't take him away." She said

"I'm sorry young lady, Dipper has a lot of explaining to do." Sasha tried to grab his hand, but Pacifica started to yell

"I won't let you take everything away from me again!" She yelled with tears pouring down her cheeks, she then realized what she said and covers her mouth she then took two steps back turned and ran into the forest

"Pacifica wait!" Dipper tried to follow her, but his mother pulled him back.

"Dipper, just let her go." she said

"No." Dipper said

"Dipper as your mother I'm telling you to let her go." She said Dipper then looked at her with pure rage and murderous intent

"You are not my mother you haven't been my mother since you left my father!" He yelled at her as he got free from his grip and ran after Pacifica leaving his family.

Pacifica was running she didn't care where she was going it was amazing that she didn't hit any trees she then stopped to take a breath she then took her surrounding and saw that she was on the floating cliffs she felt cold without Dipper arms wrapped around her

"Dipper I'm so sorry." She as she took a step forward she closed her eyes and fell over, but she felt a hand grabbed hers she looked up and saw Dipper

"Pacifica! What are you doing?" He said as she pulled her up "Are you crazy?" Dipper said as she shook her shoulders

"Dipper, I didn't want it to end like this." Pacifica said as tears began to fall again "I wanted you to be happy, but it's obvious that's never going to happened with me around." She said not looking at him

"Pacifica! did you forget what I told you made me happy again, I don't want to lose my happiness again I love you please don't ever do this to me." Dipper said trying to get her to look at her

"D-dipper I…" She was then interrupted by him kissing her with much passion Pacifica then kissed back they broke apart and hugged

"Don't ever do that again, Pacifica looked at me." She then looked at him. "Don't ever do that again." He said which made her laugh

"Your way too serious sometimes, Dip." She chuckled they then changed their feet on the ledge of the cliff and Star gazed with their hands intertwined, but it was short lived as Sasha's boyfriend came out with a search team

"Dipper, what are you doing? Your mother called me and told me to find… you." He then turned his attention to Pacifica

"Hey don't I know you?" Jonathan asked

"Umm no I don't think so." Pacifica said nervously

"Wait a minute." He said as he pulled out a little book and began flipping through till he found Pacifica's picture

"It's her guys it's her." He yelled

"Is it?" one police officer said as they got close to check "it is!" he then went to call this in

"Dipper run!" She said as she pulled him by his arm back into the forest

"Pacifica what's going on?" He asked she then jumped over a bush and held his mouth till the policed passed

"Pacifica please tell me what's going on?" Dipper asked

"Dipper, do you remember that rude man that we met at the jewelry store?"

"What about that jerk." Dipper asked

"His name is Preston Northwest he the richest man in town and he's my deadbeat dad." She said

"Wait so you're rich?" Dipper asked

"No I gave that up to be a normal girl, but I still need to eat so I sell those diamonds to make sure I have enough money to stay alive out here."

"But why did you run away?"

"Consider yourself lucky, all the pain I've been through just to be their "perfect" little girl, I hate that they treated me like some doll, so liked a doll I threw myself away and vowed to never go back."

"It's my fault." Dipper said, "I chased after you which made my mom worried and she called her boyfriend and… and." Dipper was on the verge of tears till Pacifica hugged him

"It's okay I don't blame you, Dipper, right now let's get out of here." She said the two then started to ran back to Pacifica camp, but they stop when they found that cops and Preston Northwest waiting

"What is taking so long I want her found." He sounds threatening till he toned it down "I really miss her so could you find immediately." He said calmly

"C'mon will wait till they leave." Dipper said

"There is no point anymore Dipper." He then looked at her "Dipper no matter what I'll always love you." she said as she kissed him and pinched a pressure point knocking him out the last thing he saw was Pacifica's hair.

Few Hours Later

Dipper awoke in his bed and Mabel sleeping on the side of it he then felt his shoulder and remembered last night he then rushed out of the room and the house passing Sasha from the front door she then began to follow him as Dipper followed his usual trail he found that Pacifica's camp was empty just a vacant lot he fell to his knees and tears began to fall that's when his mother came by

"Dipper, she wanted me to give you this." She then pulled out a purple envelope Dipper snatched it from her and began reading it.

Hey Dipper, if you are reading this then this will be the last time will be talking to each other I know that if I told you sooner then none of this would happened Dipper me and my family are moving out of gravity falls but by the time you reach the manor will already be gone I just wish I could see you one last time but, my father made sure that I never left the manor to see you one last time my heart will always belong to you Goodbye Dippy

Dipper eyes watered he fell back to his knees in front of his mother she tried to comfort him, but she got up and started walking back to the shack

"Dipper?" Sasha asked

"Don't talk to me ever again, you ruined my life, again and again, you could have just left me alone just like before if you'd just done that I wouldn't have lost my second chance happiness I lost my soulmate all because of you I'm sick and tired of being sad." He said as he turned to look at her "All because of you, you took away my happiness again, I hate you!" he said as he gritted his teeth and left his mother in the clearing crying. Dipper walked back into the shack few moments later

"Hey, bro-bro." Mabel said, but he ignored her she then ran up to him and asked what's wrong, but he just pushed her to the floor

"Dipper what the…"

"You could have stalled her, but now you just as useless as mom." He said as he went to his room and locked the door and began crying

"Goodbye, Pacifica." he said as he fell asleep

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper awoke in the same position from last night he didn't want to leave his room till he heard a tap on his window he then looked out of it and his eyes then opened in shock he then ran out the door and into the forest towards the clearing he then stopped as he saw that it was still empty he then turned around to go back home till he hears a splash behind him he turns around to see his blonde goddess coming out of the water.

"Hey, Dipper." She said Dipper then ran up to her and hugged her

"I thought I lost you." He said as she hugged back

"I thought so too, but I pay a homeless girl to take my place so that I could stay here with you." She explained Dipper then kissed her missing her lips on his." they then broke apart and hugged

"Dipper I need to tell you something." she whispered

"What is it, my love?" Dipper asked

"I'm in my underwear." She snickered when Dipper let's go and blushed Pacifica then got dressed and started to set up her tent

"Are you going to help?" She asked

"Yeah I'm coming." he said as he helped her pitch her tent.

Few Hours later

Dipper and Pacifica were talking till Dipper decided to pop the question

"Hey Pacifica, could I live with you?" Dipper asked

"What about your family?" She asked

"It's was their fault that I lost you, but not anymore I want to leave you, please."

"Dipper are you sure, you want to give them up?" Pacifica asked

"Yes, I'm sure I never want them to hurt us anymore." He said as he grabbed her hands

"Okay, Dipper if that's what you want." Pacifica said with a smile

Later that night

Dipper was packing his clothes in a backpack he was then called down for Dinner, but didn't even bother to say goodbye to them he created some rope from his bed sheets and climb down the window he then ran to Pacifica's camp which was all gone, but she was waiting for him

"Pacifica what are you doing?" he asked

"Well we can't stay here now they know where it is, we're going need to skip town." she said as she grabbed his hand and took him into town and to the jeweler who was surprised to see her

"Pacifica I thought you moved?" He said

"I escape, but I came to tell you this is goodbye so here is a going away present from me." She then handed him a map to where the diamonds were

"Pacifica, I don't know how to thank you." he said

"Don't mention it." She said as they were about to leave he then had an idea "Oh wait I have an idea he then went to the back and got two rings

"I learn something about your diamonds Pacifica they can make the rings that they are attached to actually shapes around your fingers it even grows when you do he then handed them the rings

"Those are my new special engagement rings." Dipper and Pacifica's eyes shot open and they blush then jeweler then laughed at their innocence

"W-we can't take these." Dipper said

"Please take them as a gift for helping me."

"Okay, we will thank you." Pacifica said

"My they keep you together." he said as they walked out towards the bus stop as the bus pulled up they climbed aboard paid their fare and sat in the back.

"So what do we do now?" Dipper asked

"We live." they shared a brief kiss as they left the town of Gravity Falls


End file.
